


The Eyelash

by andCuriouser



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 17:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15006296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andCuriouser/pseuds/andCuriouser
Summary: Jared was so oblivious. He had no clue as to how Jensen felt about him. Although to be fair, Jensen had only recently become aware of his best friend in a way that was definitely more than friendly.It was at that restaurant, at that moment, with that damn eyelash.





	The Eyelash

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nothing in this story happened. Except the parts that did.  
> Very loosely inspired by an old convention video on youtube.
> 
> ..  
> This was originally written in 2009, and has previously been posted on AO3. I revamped it a little and thought I'd repost it. Not sure anyone is still into J2 these days, but I figured I'd share. Hope someone gets a kick out of it.

 It all started over an eyelash.

 A god damn _eyelash_.

 

Jensen blew out a frustrated breath and scrubbed a hand through his Dean-short hair. Perched on the edge of the too-hard hotel bed, he wondered for upteenth time why the hell Jared had felt the need to share that particular moment. _Especially_ with a room full of rabid fangirls.

  It wasn't bad enough that Jared felt the need to hug him at least once during every convention. Or climb him like he was Jared's favourite tree every time a camera appeared. Now he was sharing embarrassing stories that painted them - painted Jensen - in a very different light.

  
Jensen flopped back on the bed and sighed.  Maybe  he was  just  overthinking things. Or  maybe  Jared didn't know what the word personal meant. Personal thoughts, moments, space; Jared didn't seem to understand any of it. Or he  just  didn't care about it. The trouble was, while it would be irratating as hell on anyone else, on Jared it  just  added to his _Peter Pan_ charm. Jensen groaned. _This was so messed up._

Jensen had no idea why Jared had brought up the events at the restaurant; he'd thought Jared had forgotten.  It had happened a few weeks ago, so Jensen was still trying to figure out why the hell Jared had pulled that particular story out at breakfast  . And out of nowhere. He'd  been floored .

But Jensen was an actor after all, so he'd crossed his arms, tried his best not to turn beet red, and channelled the devil may care attitude he'd refined over the past years spent playing Dean  .  As Jared told the story, he had added a few comments of his own as he feigned resigned amusement, but in reality his stomach had been churning.

 

Jared was so oblivious. He had no clue  as to  how Jensen felt about him.  Although to be fair, Jensen had only recently become aware of his best friend in a way that was definitely more than friendly.

It was at that restaurant, at that moment, with that damn eyelash.

It was reaching across that table, eyes focused  intently  on Jared and the long dark lash lying on his  perfectly  tanned cheek that Jensen saw Jared  .  Really  saw Jared. He'd faltered, his arm stretched out, his hand mere inches from Jared's cheek. And in an instant Jensen had wanted to reach out and cup Jared's cheek. To bring his face forward. To  gently  blow the stray lash off his best friends face. To kiss the spot it had landed.

He remembered seeing the question in Jared's eyes and Jensen had reigned in his thoughts -- with extreme effort -- and let his hand follow through on its path to brush the eyelash off Jared's face  .  He'd plastered on a fake grin and tried to ignore the spark of awareness that shot through his whole body at the contact .

Jensen felt heat pool low in his belly at the memory.

 

For all the ways the fangirls waxed poetic about the length of Jensen's own lashes, no one ever mentioned Jared's  .  Jensen hadn't thought about it before, until that very moment at the restaurant, about how long Jared's eyelashes were  . He had spent a long time thinking about them after that though. _Too long_.  He had come to the conclusion that the reason no one noticed was because everything about Jared was larger than life  . His lashes, as  absurdly  long as they would be on anyone else, were  simply  normal on Jared.

Jensen shook his head and groaned. Again. He needed help. This... thing, this whatever it was with Jared had to stop. It was ridiculous. It was making him ridiculous. Hours spent thinking about eyelashes was not normal.

 

There was a series of long, loud knocks on Jensen's door. Speak of the puppy and the puppy appears. Jensen pulled his weary body to a standing position. He started toward the door, a smile tuging at the corner of his mouth as the loud banging sounded again. Jared had a thing for tapping out the rhythm of a random song by way of announcing his arrival. He considered  simply  knocking like a normal person  decidedly  unfun and thus unJared.

Jensen opened the door open to reveal his 6-foot-huge best friend.  Jared was bouncing on the balls of his feet, shoving a handful of something candy-coated into his mouth  . _Very Jared_. Jensen's grin blossomed into a  fully  fledged smile.

"Dude, _Renegade_?"

Jared  just  shrugged his massive shoulders and grinned at him, displaying  partially  chewed M &Ms as he did so .

"Gross, dude." Jensen feigned digust. "In or out?"

Jared jerked his head to  indicate  he wanted to eat something other than room service tonight. He popped another huge handful of candy in his mouth, and chewed away  happily .

Jensen nodded, "I'll  just  grab my coat."

Jensen turned and headed for the black coat hanging over the back of the standard-issue, uncomfortable-as-hell hotel chair  . With his back to Jared, he tried to get his emotions in check.  He rearranged his features into what he hoped passed for a carefree expression, grabbed his jacket and headed back to the door.

When Jared grinned at him again, flecks of the coloured sweets still painting his mouth, Jensen clenched his jaw  .  He fought the impulse to twist his hands in Jared's too-long Sam hair, pull Jared's mouth down to his own  suddenly  raveneous one, and lick away every trace of chocolate his tongue could find  . Instead, he shut the door to his room harder than was necessary, and took off in the direction of the elevators.  He tried to ignore the chocolate-Jared temptation trailing along - oblivious - behind him.

 

"Hey, Jen, wait a sec." The words were accompanied by loud crunching.

Jensen groaned  internally  . _Great, more candy._ Jensen turned to face the overgrown man-child, Jensen arched a questioning eyebrow, not trusting his voice -- or mouth -- to behave .

"You have a.. "

Jared may or may not have completed the sentence, Jensen couldn't be sure. All he was certain of was a giant hand reaching up to his face and then his brain shut down.  Two  impossibly  large fingers brushed his cheek and Jensen's lashes fluttered closed as he sucked in a breath through clenched teeth . He was only now aware he'd stopped breathing when Jared made to touch him.

"Uh, dude, wanna make a wish or something?"

Jensen's eyelids flew open, but it took a moment for his eyes to focus on the thin, dark line that rested on Jared's fingertip, held up for his inspection. His mouth fell open.

"Wish for a lifetime supply of candy or something." Jared's grin was now -  thankfully  \- candy-free.

_You've got to be kidding me._

Ignoring Jared's expectant look, Jensen spun on his heel... b ut not before his exasperated breath sent the wayward eyelash on Jared's outstretched finger fluttering  silently  ,  _ mockingly  _ to the ground .

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am unashamedly comment-powered, so if you like it, feel free to let me know!~


End file.
